Jude Derrick
Human male, born LY 883, in Ship. Colonel of the Port regiment of the Army (912-?). Jude's family were among the founders of Port in 884. The family had long consisted of people whose jobs were connected to ships and the sea, including fishers, shipwrights, sailors, and longshoremen. Such people were of course essential to the establishment of a new port village, especially one which was intended to become a shipbuilding village, as well. So, when Jude was only six months old, his parents as well as numerous other relatives moved to Rain Isle and helped build Port. When the surname law was passed in 904, the family chose the name 'Derrick,' because so many of them were longshoremen who operated derricks in their work. Jude himself, however, never had any interest in any of these sorts of jobs, though he did work with his family on the docks throughout his teens. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to end up doing with his life, but he didn't see much of anything in Port that interested him, so he thought he might like to see more of the world, possibly become an adventurer. But in 901, a few months before he turned 18, The Order began secretly building armies and navies in the villages of the Northern Alliance. While some of his cousins joined the Port navy, Jude chose to join the army. Two years later, this indeed meant he got to travel to other villages. The circumstances of his travel were of course not as pleasant as he might have hoped, when he was younger, but there was downtime between battles, so he got to do some exploring. And he soon decided that no village seemed sufficiently more interesting than Port for him to ever want to move away from home, permanently. Meanwhile, he proved himself a highly capable soldier, and soon rose to the rank of captain, serving under Major Althis (and alongside Captain James). After the war, Jude was promoted to major, and returned to Port (where James became colonel, and commander of the village's regiment). Jude was not someone who felt passionate about the goals of the Coming of the Order, though he did think it sounded like something that would make the world a more interesting place. And in the years following the war, he came to believe he'd been right about that. Because of this, he felt a certain loyalty to the Second Order. However, when in 912 he was among the various officers and soldiers of the three Northern Alliance regiments that were secretly contacted by Colonel Stavros Supprus concerning his suspicions about the existence of The Cabal and its illegal actions, he felt they had betrayed the ideals they were supposedly upholding. He therefore did whatever he could to aid Supprus in exposing them, and later that year, during the Chaos War, he was among those who joined Supprus in fighting on the side of Marshal Poss Primus, against the Cabal. While many of those who fought on Primus's side in the war went on to join the Chaos Army, Jude believed the true goal of the war- the elimination of the Cabal- had been accomplished, and thus the Second Order's ideals had been restored. So, he returned to Port to continue serving in that country's Army. Poss also remained a loyal citizen of the Second Order, and following the removal of Colonel James as commander of the Port regiment, Poss promoted Jude to colonel, and appointed him to that position. Category:People